iLike Brunettes and Skirts
by shortibabe
Summary: Victoria Justice bets that if Sam goes girly and dyes her hair brunette for a week then Freddie will kiss her. If he doesn't, Sam will win   200. Sounds like an easy win for Sam, but does Victoria have other ideas for these two lovebirds?
1. Inside Out Burger

**So here is my take on the challenge that I gave you guys. I hope you like it but I'm not quite sure how its going to end yet so we'll see.**

Spencer's POV

I'm so hungry. Oh I know. I'll ask Carly, Sam, and Freddie to go to Inside Out Burger with me. I quickly ran up the stairs into the Icarly studio to find Sam and Freddie arguing with eachother, like usual, only this time Carly was ignoring them and instead talking to a girl who looked like Shelby Marx.

"Hey Shelby!" I said.

The girl turned around. "Oh I'm sorry. I'm not Shelby. My name is Victoria Justice."

Ok Im confused. Whatever. "Hey Sam, Freddie, Carly, and girl who looks like Shelby Marx who I don't know. Let's go to Inside Out Burger. I'm hungry."

Sam and Freddie stopped fighting and both looked at me. "Yeah" They rolled their eyes at eachother. I laughed. They had been saying things at the same time for a couple months now. I secretly think that they would make the cutest couple and that they secretly like eachother and just won't say it.

"Sounds good to me. How bout you Victoria." Carly answered.

"Sure I could use a burger."

We all loaded into my truck. I handed Carly the video camara and told her to tape us being silly at Inside Out Burger. She immediately started taping Freddie Sam and the Victoria chick I don't know in the back. They were all singing.

"French fry, burger, french fry, burger, french fry burger with a shake on the side." They sang it over and over again. I decided to act silly so that when we watched the tape later on in a few years we would know what was going on.

"Ooh. Is this on? Are we rolling?" I wanted to make sure. Luckily Freddie answered me. "Yes we're rolling." Sweet!

"I'm Spencer. We got Carly on camera, and in the back we got the Puckette, the Benson and the Justice." Oh yeah. I am funny.

They all started screaming. Then Sam took over. " Yeah. Guess What? Were hanging with the awesome."

Freddie inturrupted her. "Victoria Justice! yeah." he said with a deep voice.

The Victoria kid then said "Yow" Whatever the heck that word means. However I kinda like it. Then Freddie inturrupted my thoughts by saying " you know you really do look like that Shelby Marks girl. " and I was totally thinking that's what I thought but you know me I'm always right.

Victoria then responded "Yeah I get that all the time." Freddie nodded understanding "yeah."

Alright that's enough of this boring conversation. My turn to inturrupt. " Burger Time!"

I pulled up to the drive through ordering station. We all started yelling again. My yell of course was the loudest.

Freddie was chanting "yeah get your burgers here. yeah get them here." He sounded like a weird rapper.

Sam was chanting too. "Let's get some food food food."

I interrupted again. "Alright alright. Get out and film us. Go GO GO GO GO!!!"

Carly got out of the car and walked to the other side. "Oh yeah."

Then we all said "Hello!" I said it first then Freddie, then Sam and the Victoria girl. Then the order guy was all like "Hey would you like to try our new triple triple value meal."

Triple value meal. I don't think so. Time to give this guy a piece of my mind. "NO!" Then I laughed. I'm so funny. I figured I should let the ladies go first to be a gentleman and all so I said. "Ladies you order first."

Sam must of been feeling nice that day because she said. "Go for it Vic."

Victoria started to order. "Ok can I have an inside out burger with cheese and a small order of. "

Then the rude guy inturrupted her. "Hey, hey wait."

Victoria looked confused. "What?"

"Say something else."

"Uh ok. What do you want me to say?"

There was silence for a second until the wierdo said "Are you Victoria Justice?"

Everyone in the car looked at eachother funny and started laughing. I noticed that Sam and Freddie looked at eachother, and then looked away at the same time. See what I mean. The cutest couple.

Victoria inturrupted again. " Um yeah I am"

The guy started freaking out. "Woah. No way. I totally recognized your voice. You were on that t.v. show Zoey 10 whatever right?"

Victoria looked puzzled. "Yeah. That was me."

Ooh my turn to inturrupt again. "Now. We're really hungry."

Victoria tried to order again. "Yeah anyway let me get a small order of fries and a medium" Then the guy inturrupted her again. How rude.

"So you got a new t.v. show now? Victoria rolled her eyes.

I was getting annoyed. "Dude would you shut your hole and take our orders." Good old Sam. She read my mind. I lifted my arm in exasperation.

The guy still continued to talk. "I just wanna know about Victoria's new t.v. show."

Victoria apologized. "I am so sorry."

Sam answered her. "It is not your fault at all."

Freddie then randomely asked Victoria "Are you dating anyone?"

This got Sam really mad. She seemed to me almost ... jealous. "What is with you and brunettes and skirts?"

Freddie got all defensive. "I like them ok!"

Poor Victoria was sitting there annoyed.

Sam started to say something else but I didn't want there to be a huge fight so I inturrupted. "I MIGHT STARVE TO DEATH!" It's completely obvious that Freddie likes it when Sam gets all jealous. Why can't they realize that they both like eachother?

Victoria seemed to be getting angry. "Look. Just give me a number one value meal okay."

The guy was really stupid or something because he still talked. " I heard your new show is about a girl who goes to high school for the performing arts."

I could tell that Victoria was really annoyed now. "Yeah it is, but my friends are really hungry here so."

And the stupid guy still talked. "Wow I never talked to anyone famous before."

Sam inturrupted then "You know I'm in a web show. Icarly, maybe you heard of it." She ended with a duh look on her face and the stupid food guy still kept talking. "Does Victoria have a boyfriend?"

Victoria was sick of this now. "Let's go drive away."

Sam agreed with her. "Drive away."

I wanted the last word. "You've upset everyone. You don't deserve to work in the burger industry. We are done professionally." I started to drive away while everyone buckled their seatbelts. The guys continued to talk as we drove away. "Wait Victoria, Victoria.!"

Freddie started to complain. "let's go to another inside out burger." He seemed upset and I knew it was because he was rejected again. But what did he expect. Everyone knew that Sam belonged to Freddie and Freddie belonged to Sam. That's just how it was.

Victoria was apologizing. "I'm really sorry."

I could still here the guy talking as I drove away. "Is the car still there?"

Seriously. What an idiot. We had arrived at another inside out burger and were in the middle of eating when I realized that I forgot Carly at the other Inside Out Burger.

"Oh no guys. I forgot to tell Carly to get back in the car. I have to go get her. You guys stay here and finish up."

i left for the car only hoping that they wouldn't cause too much trouble while I was gone.

**So that's chapter Uno. I know it's not totally into the story yet but I just love this video and the story is based on it so yea. My favorite part is when Spencer inturrupts Sam and Freddie fighting with his I MIGHT STARVE TO DEATH. I swear I laughed for 10 minutes when I saw it. Ha. Anyway the next chapter should be up soon. Till then. You know what to do.**


	2. The Bet

SAM's POV.

Ugg why did Spencer have to leave. Now I have to sit here and watch Freddie flirt with another girl. But, wait a second. It's not like I like the nub, it's just that he's annoying when he flirts with other girls.

**yeah sure whatever you say sam**

_wait who are you_

**im your concience**

_sam puckette doesnt have a concience_

**ok fine then call me your soft sid**e

_i dont have a soft side_

**whatever you say my dear isnt going to change the fact that you have feelings for your best frie**nd

_WHAT IM NOT GAY I DONT LIKE CARLY LIKE THAT_

**im not talking about Carly**

_then who because im pretty sure shes my only best friend_

**_im talking about Freddie_**

_Freddie isnt my friend, hes my enemy. We hate eachother_

**No you dont Sam and you know it. You love him**

_Stop saying that. Your going to make me puke_

**Denial **

_Im not in denial. Your on some kind of drug_.

Just then Victoria inturrupted my arguement with myself. Thank god. "So...... that was fun."

"Uh ya totally." I answered.

Freddie just stared at Victoria. Stupid nub. AND NO I DONT LIKE HIM SO STOP SAYING THAT.

I kicked him from under the table. He shot me a glare "OW"

"What happened Frednub. Did somebody hurt your pride?"

"Right Sam. Like your just going to sit here and pretend you didnt just kick me."

"Whatever are you talking about?" Haha Im good at playing dumb.

"Whatever Sam. I'm going to run to the bathroom."

"Aww does widdle Freddie have to go potty?"

He glared at me. "Nyyeaaaa"

"Nice comeback. Very original."

"Glad you love me Puckette." What did he just say. Oh wait I should say that out loud. I DO NOT LOVE FREDWARD BENSON

"What did you just say?????"

"Nnnnnothing Sam." Freddie studdered and ran into the bathroom. Stupid nub.

I laughed out loud. I was just taking a sip of my drink when Victoria asked me something that made me spit my drink halfway across the restaurant.

"How long have you and Freddie been dating?"

"WHAT? WE ARE NOT DATING!"

"Sure seems like it." she smirked at me.

"I don't know what you are talking about. We hate eachother. Hate eachother."

"Fine then. How long are you going to deny your feelings for him?"

"I don't know what your on but I can guarrantee that I do not have any feelings for the dork."

"Really because you seemed really jealous when he asked me if I had a boyfriend in the car."

"I was not jealous!"

"Really. Because it sure seemed like it."

"Your crazy. Like seriously wacked up in the head."

"Fine. Deny it all you want to. But I have a bet for you."

"Bring it on. I love bets. No ones been able to beat me for 18 years straight and I'm only 16."

"Ok fine. I bet that if you dye your hair brunette and dress girly for one week that Freddie will ask you out and kiss you. If he doesn't, then I'll pay you $200. If he does. well, then you have to tell him that you have feelings for him."

"But I don't have feelings for the nub!" I yelled.

"Fine deny it all you want, unless I win the bet."

Dang it. I can't turn down a bet. I'll look like a wimp. "OK. Fine your on. I bet he won't kiss me anyway."

"We'll just see about that."

After that we shook hands. The bet was officially on.


	3. Getting Girly

SAMS POV

Ugg I can't believe I'm going on with this bet. Still $200 is a lot of money. But still this bet has broght me nothing but trouble. First I had to tell Carly so she could help me become girlier again. Shudder. She flipped out. I couldn't tell her anything about the bet because she doesn't like that I bet and if I told her that it was to prove that Freddie and I didn't like eachother, she would start acting like I actually did like Freddie, which I don't, so I had to tell her that I had a crush on a guy, and then she wouldn't stop asking me who it was. The conversation went something like this.

"Hey Carly"

"Yeah Sam"

"Can you make me girlier again"

"What for?"

"I... kinda like someone."

"OMG WHO!"

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"I just can't, but can you please help me?"

"It's Freddie, isn't it?"

"What NO!"

"OMG Yes it is."

"NO CARLY IT IS NOT"

"Whatever you say Sam. And yes I'll help you."

"Yay thanks. But wait. Do I have to wear.."

"Yes Sam. You have to wear "

"Don't say it."

"Panties!"

"Ahhhh no you said it."

So now Carly thinks that I'm in love with Freddork, which I'm not, I'm just trying to win this bet. If I win I get $200 and Freddie does not have to kiss me. Thank God. But I mean he is getting a little cuter Samantha Puckette do not say that. You do not like the dork. Anyway so then Carly and I went to the store and bought hair dye. It was a pretty color too. It was supposed to look beautiful, and when we were done with it, it totally did not. It looked awful. I'm totally going to win this bet. Freddie can not find me attractive like this. Theres no way. Which is kinda a shame. No it's not stop saying that. You DONT LIKE THE DORK.

So yeah the hair. And then Carly proceded to take me shopping for 5 hours to get new clothes. Do you know how exhausting 5 hours of shopping is. I literally shopped until I dropped. And the clothes were herendous. All this frilly and lacy crap and tons and tons of skirts. This bet better be worth it. Not to mention Carly wouldn't even let me get food because she said that greasy food court food is bad for my new image. So now not only am I exhausted, but now I'm starving too and my hair looks like a bird pooped on it. Isn't this a lovely bet.

So then after shopping until I dropped, Carly proceded to take me back to her house to give me manner lessons. I was insulted. I have manners. I just choose not to use them. So then she we went upstairs to her room and she proceded to teach me how to match my outfits. Doesn't she know that I know how to match. It's not that difficult. Geese. So then we were driving back to my house and she out of no where yelled at Spencer to stop the car. I was confused. Then she proceded to take me to another store where she brought something called product. Do you know what product it. Product is when you put all of this crap in your hair. Oh and she also bought a hair straightener. Do you know what that is. Because I don't.

After that store she took me to a place called a nail salon where I got a mani and a pedi, which actually wasn't too bad. I got to sit in a relaxing chair. The only thing that would have made it better was some ham, but of course Carly wouldn't let me have any. So after my nails and toe nails were all shiny and pretty we went back to my house and Carly put all of my new clothes in my closet.

After that I begged her to let me go to sleep. I was soo tired. It was 10:00 at night and we had school the next day. She agreed and finally left, but promised me she would give me a wake up call so that I could start getting ready. Little did I know what that meant. SHE WOKE ME UP AT 5:30 in the morning. Usually I don't get up until 7:30.I literally roll out of bed and go to school. Oh and Carly also said that I had to start paying attention in school. Me. I don't do school. I'm starting to wonder if this bet is even worth it. Especially since after she proceded to wake me up in the morning, she told me step by step what to do to get ready. First I had to shower and clean my hair. Then she had me blow dry it. Then I had to add like 5 pounds of product and then straighten my hair for 20 minutes. 20 minutes! Usually I spend like 1 minute! Then it took me another 10 minutes to do my make up. MY MAKE UP. Can you believe that? So then after all that was done I had to put on ly clothes. I threw on the gulp panties and lacy bra, i know it was horrible, and then i threw on a white skirt with a frilly pink top. I felt disgustingly girly but when I looked in the mirror I looked HOT. I didn't think I could look this way. At all. I was impressed.

And then I thought maybe this bet wouldn't be so bad after all.


	4. Surprising Faces

Normal POV

Sam took one last look in the mirror before heading down to the kitchen to grab some tasty breakfast. She opened the fridge and decided on a bag of bacon and then opened the cabinet and pulled out a few fat cakes to save for a snack later before heading out to catch the bus. As she walked along jamming to the song that was blaring in her head phones, she could hear faint whistling in the background and everywhere she looked there was some guy waving at her. She always waved back, but it felt a little odd to her because she wasn't used to so much attention. As she boarded the bus, she could feel eyes all around staring at her and she fought the urge to scream at them. She took her seat and groaned inwardly to herself, as she hated buses as they held nothing but nubs and nerds who were too afraid of bullies to walk to school, and buses always smelled like rotting milk anyway. She herself probably could have walked to school but she was wearing the damn flip flops that Carly picked out and they gave her blisters, plus she was too lazy anyways. Spencer was supposed to pick her up but Carly had called earlier and said that Spencer was too busy working on a sculpture to drive them to school and that Freddie's mom was going to drive them. Sam passed on that. NO way was she driving with Crazy. Sam was deep in thought of what the nub's reaction would be when he saw how she looked when she heard a familiar voice.

"Hello there beautiful."

She looked up to see a boy with dark brown hair in a biker jacket that looked all too familiar.

"Griffen?"

Griffen looked surprised. "How do you know my name?"

"It's me, Sam."

"Sam? I don't know anyone named Sam."

Sam punched Griffen in the shoulder. "I'm Sam Puckette, from iCarly. Also known as the best friend of you ex girlfriend Carly Shay."

"Oh wait I remember you know. Hey are you and that Freddie kid still dating?"

"WHAT! Griffen what are you talking about? Freddie and I were never dating."

"Oh really because it seemed like it."

Sam scoffed. "please like that would ever happen in a million years."

Griffen laughed. "okay. Well that's a good thing. Because he's missing out. You look hot."

Sam felt blood rush to her face. Was she blushing. That was impossible. A Puckette never blushed. "well thanks."

"no problem. Hey are you doing anything tonight. I would love to take you out to dinner. I know a really nice place where we can get some good ham.

Sam thought this over. She never could turn down free food and Griffen was awfully cute. What could the harm be? "Sure, why not."

By this time the bus had pulled into the parking lot. Griffen got up to leave. "Sounds good. I'll see you later than."

"k" Sam watched as Griffen walked off the bus and then followed the crowd off the bus. She scanned the horizen looking for Freddie and Carly. There were just getting out of the car. Sam watched her two best friends talking when a third person got out of the car. She had dark brown hair and looked familiar. When she got closer she discovered that it was Victoria Justice. What was she doing here? She didn't go to school here. Sam was confused. She watched the three of them walk towards the school when Marissa called back Freddie waving a bottle of cloud block. Sam chuckled to herself. Same old crazy. Sam watched as Carly and Victoria continued into the school without Freddie and she hurried to catch up with them.

"Hey Carly. Hey Victoria. What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Oh hey Sam. You look great! I just transfered here. Isn't that cool?" Victoria answered.

Carly started freaking. "Omg Sam you look so hot right now. Freddie's gunna love you in that."

Sam protested. "Carly I told you once and I'll tell you again. I do not have a crush on Freddie."

Carly and Victoria glanced at eachother. "Whatever you say Sam."

Sam rolled her eyes. "I gotta get to class. I'll see you two later."

"Aren't you going to wait for Freddie?"

"Wait for the nub. Hmm let me think. I'll pass. Later. Sam out"

Sam headed off into school as Carly and Victoria rolled their eyes. She had just arrived to gym class when she ran into another cute guy. This one had dark black hair with blonde streaks in it. Sam could see his 6 pack poking through the material of his shirt. Man was this kid cute. She almost didn't recognize who he was until he pulled off his shirt. No. It couldn't be.

"Gibby?"

**Ohhh cliffy. I have the next chapter written if you want it but I won't post until I get atleast 5 reviews. That's my goal anyway. So if you want more. REVIEW**


	5. The Drama Begins

**I'm kind of sad. I don't think any of you are liking my story. I decided to throw a little drama into it. I hope you all are still interested in my story. Please if I get 5 reviews on this chapter I promise I will put Seddie in the next chapter guarenteed to be posted as soon as I get the reviews. Please don't let a poor girl down. I just got my wisdom teeth pulled today. (_Sorry if I sound a little desperate. Im kinda down in the dumps. I hate getting teeth pulled. :( )_**

Gibby looked at Sam. "Do I know you?"

"Of course you do you nub. It's me Sam."

"Sam as in Sam Puckette?"

"No Sam as in Sam Fried Chicken. Yes Sam Puckette."

"Oh I didn't recognize you. What did you do to yourself?"

Sam looked at Gibby in shock. "Me? What about you? You look like you got an extreme steam makeover."

"I asked you first."

"Gibby don't make me give you a texas wedgie. Even though you're all muscly now, I can still hurt you."

Gibby laughed. "haha okay Sam. Whatever you say. Let's just say I like this girl and I was telling my cousing who came in from out of town about her and he suggested that I get a makeover, so here I am."

"Yeah but you like changed overnight."

"That's because I'm Gibby."

Sam laughed. "Alright Gibster. I'll pretend I believe that."

"Haha okay. Well my cousin is a professional makeover person and he worked his magic on me. He gave me a haircut and gave me highlights and put me on a diet that builds muscle and burns fat fast. I guess because I box in my freetime I had a lot of muscle underneath my Gibby fat."

Sam smiled "I'll say." Then a thought crossed her mind. "Gib, this girl you like, it isn't me right?

Gibby opened his mouth to speak "I'm in love with yo ..."

BRRRIIINNNGGGG The class bell rang. Gibby stopped mid-sentence. "I'll talk to you later. Can I call you? I have to tell you something."

Sam gulped. This didn't sound good. "Sure I guess. Call me later."

Gibby let go of the breath he didn't know he'd been holding. "Ok cool. Thanks Sam. I'll talk to you later." Then he ran off.

Sam watched him go, but then cleared her mind. She would worry about who Gibby was in love with later. She headed off to change for gym class, as she was already late. Gym went by slowly as always, and then she had a few more classes, but she finally gave a sigh of relief when she heard her second favorite bell of the day. Lunchtime. She headed down to the cafeteria to meet Carly like always when she remembered that she still hadn't seen Freddie that day. She wondered again how he would react to seeing her, and why again that she actually cared. She refused to believe that she had a crush on the dork, let alone being in love with him. Her thoughts were inturrupted once more when another familiar voice called her name.

"Hey Sam."

Sam whirled around to see who it was when she felt a tug on her wrist. The person pulled on her wrist and Sam realized the person was trying to drag her somewhere. She whirled around again to see who it was but there was no one there. She groaned aloud. This was getting tiring for her. Suddenly she felt a hand cover her eyes and her arm was grabbed once more as she was pulled into a dark space. The hand was removed from her eyes but she couldn't see a thing so she grabbed the arm that was holding her and flipped it. There was a thump as the person hit the ground

"Ow Sam. What did you do that for?"

Sam felt for the light switch and turned it on. She gasped when she saw who it was.


	6. Truths and Lies

Sam gasped when she saw who it was "Victoria."

Victoria looked up from the floor. "Hey Sam. Is there a perticular reason you body slammed me to the floor?"

Sam laughed. "I'm sorry. You kinda spooked me. I guess I've been paranoid all day because I feel like everyone is staring at me."

Victoria smiled. "That's expected. You look like a whole new person. People, especially boys, like to meet new girls, because the girls have no idea what they are like and they can make a good first impression. Now help me off this dirty floor."

Sam smiled back as she put out her hand to help Victoria up. "I guess you're right. I thought I was going crazy."

"I seriously doubt that Sam. So answer me this. Why have you been avoiding Freddie today?"

Sam looked confused. "I haven't. I just haven't been able to see him today. I doubt he even noticed I was gone with you there and all. I'll bet he asked you out a few more time."

Victoria shook her head. "Nope, not once. He asked Carly where you were like three times and then they just talked about normal stuff."

Sam looked shocked. "So let me get this straight. Freddie didn't flirt with either of you?"

"Nope. I think he only flirts when you're around, to make you jealous."

Sam laughed so hard she snorted. "Oh that's funny. That's a good one Vic. I'm sure that's not true."

"I'm serious Sam. I really think that Freddie is in love with you."

"You're crazy. Seriously. Like you're killing me right now."

Victoria rolled her eyes. "Fine. Don't believe me. You'll see."

Sam started laughing again and exited the closet. She was laughing so hard she didn't notice where she was going. Next thing she knew she had ran into something and both of them landed on the floor. She looked up to see who it was and noticed that it was Freddie. She smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Are you okay?" Freddie asked.

Sam nodded, then picked herself off the floor and continued to lunch. She looked around for Carly and couldn't find her anywhere. Sighing, she went in line and picked out a ham sandwich and sat down to eat it. She had just taken a bite when she heard a voice.

"Hey Sam"

"Oh hey Carly. Where were you?"

"Sorry Sam. I stayed back to get some help from a teacher."

"Oh okay."

The girls sat down to eat, and a few minutes later, Victoria joined them. They all sat eating there lunch talking about girl stuff when Sam noticed something.

"Hey. Where is Freddork?" She asked.

Carly and Victoria shared a knowing look before Carly responded. "He had an a.v. club meeting. Why do you care?'

Sam scoffed. "I don't. I just noticed that he wasn't here."

Carly nodded. "Sure. Sure. Whatever you say. Hey do you want to come over tonight. The three of us are going to have a sleepover."

Sam swallowed before answering. "Yeah sure okay. But I'll be a little late."

"Why?" Carly asked.

"Because I have a date."

"OMG" Carly squealed. "With who? Is it Freddie!"

Sam looked shocked. "Why does everyone think that Freddie and I are dating. No not with Freddie. With Griffen"

Carly stopped squealing "Pee Wee Baby Griffen."

"The one and only."

"Oh."

"Is that okay Carly. I know he's your ex."

Carly hesitated. "No, it's okay. I'm over him."

"Are you sure."

"Completely positive."

Sam looked doubtful. "Okay. If you say so. So let's meet at your house at like 9:00 okay."

Carly seemed to be off in space.

"Okay Carly?" Sam waved her hand in Carly's face.

Carly snapped back to reality. "Yeah sure okay. See you then. I gotta go. See you guys later."

Sam watched her best friend walk off. Was everything okay? She sighed and cleared the thought from her head. She would worry about Carly later too.

The lunch bell rang and Sam headed off to class. The time seemed to drag on until the end of the day bell rang. Sam jumped from her seat and ran out of the school. She walked to the bus again before deciding to grab a smoothie before she headed home. She arrived at the Groovie Smoothie and ordered her usual. When her smoothie was ready she headed back to her house and popped in a Girly Cow DVD. After her smoothie snack, and t.v. time, she turned off the t.v. and headed to her room. Time to prepare for her date.


	7. Secrets Come Out

Sam walked into her bedroom and peered into her closet. She was trying to find the perfect outfit for her date with Griffen. She help up a green dress to herself, but decided that it wasn't going to work. She then tried a pink frilly dress that stopped below her knees, but she gagged when she put in on. Way to girly for her taste. She knew she had to be girly but not like that. After the pink dress she tried on a red dress, and a blue one, and a yellow one, but nothing was looking right. Sam was getting frusterated. She threw the dresses on the floor.

"Isn't they're anything that I can wear on my date?" She asked aloud. She returned to her closet once more to double check that she hadn't missed something. When she peered into the very back, she gasped.

"It's perfect." She pulled out a dark purple (**a/n hint hint**) dress and pulled it on. It was a simple strapless dress that criss-crossed at the top and flowed easily to her knees where the material formed a bubble by tucking underneath. Sam smoothed the dress and ran a quick comb through her straight brunette hair. She added a little sparkly purple eye shadow to hey eyes, a spritz of perfume, and she was ready. Now all she needed was Griffen to arrive. She looked at the clock. The time reade 6:50. Griffen was picking her up at 7. She had 10 minutes to kill so she decided to watch a little t.v. while she was waiting. She turned on the t.v. to discover that Sonny with a Chance was on. Sam rolled her eyes.

"Why can't Sonny and Chad see that they are perfect for eachother. Don't they understand that their fighting shows that they are both completely in love with eachother and they are both afraid to admit it. God they are so stupid." She yelled at the t.v. She flipped the channel where H2O just add water was on. It was a Zikki episode. Sam groaned again.

"Oh look another perfect couple who won't admit they're in love with eachother. What is with these people in love hate relationships. Why can't they realize they are meant to be together?" Sam rolled her eyes and turned off the t.v.

Sam glanced at the clock again. 6:55. 5 more minutes to wait. She pulled out her phone to text Carly when it suddenly started to ring. She looked down at the caller i.d.

Gibby calling.

Sam took a deep breath. She wasn't quite sure that she wanted to hear what Gibby had to say. She knew she had to act tough, but on the inside she was screaming for help. She held the phone tentively at her ear as she pushed the talk button.

"Yo Gibster. What's the chiz?"

"Oh hey Sam. I wasn't sure if you were going to answer."

"Well normally I don't talk to nubs but I'm feeling nice today and I'll spare you a few minutes of my time."

Gibby laughed on the other side of the line. Sam old Sam

"So Gibman. What was it that you wanted to tell me or ask me?" Silence filled the other side of the phone until she could hear yelling in the background.

"Sorry Sam. I'll have to call you later. My mom needs something right now."

"Well nub, you wasted my time so I'm not going to let you call me again. However I'll agree to let you text me later on."

Gibby laughed again. "Okay then. I'll text you later. Bye."

"Bye Nerd." Sam hung up the phone. Gibby seemed to try to avoid what he needed to tell her. This worried her. She couldn't think about this for very long though, because, just then, the door bell rang. She got up to answer the door.

"Coming!"

Sam swung open the door. There stood Griffen, looking cute as ever, holding a bouquet of pink roses. "Hey Sam"

Sam was at a loss of words. "Hey Griffen."

Griffen smiled. "Are you ready to go?"

"Duh. When am I not ready for ham?"

Griffen chuckled. He handed Sam the roses. "These are for you."

Sam could feel herself blushing again. What was with looking girlie and feeling soft. How did people actually like it? "Thanks dude. Now let's go get some ham."

"Agreed." Griffen held out his arm and Sam took it without hesitating. They continued walking until they reached a beautiful restaurant. Sam gasped in amazement.

"Wow Griffen. This place is amazing."

Griffen grinned. "I thought you might like it. They also have an meat buffet."

Sam's eyes grew wide. "Well then, what are we waiting for. Let's go!" She grabbed Griffen and pulled him into the restaurant. Then were seated at their table and had ordered the buffet when Griffen spoke up again. "Sam, just a question. Is there any reason why you have been dressing so girly lately?"

Sam got up from the table. "Food first, talking later." She raced for the buffet and piled her plate high with all sorts of assorted meats. She was glad Carly wasn't here to make her eat salad and other "girly food." Ravenous, she returned to the table and dug it. She ate about half her plate until she decided that she mind as well answer Griffen's question. "For your information, I'm only dressed like this for a bet."

Griffen looked interested. "A bet you say. Does this bet have to do with impressing someone, maybe someone like me?"

Sam pondered this a second and tried to realize if she was trying to impress anyone. "I know I'm not usually this nice, but I'm sorry if this hurts you. The answer is no. I did not do it to impress anyone and that includes you."

Griffen dropped his head and his body began to shake.

"Griffen. You're not crying are you?"

Griffen looked up at Sam but there was nothing in his eyes but what looked like... relief. Sam was confused.

"No Sam. I'm not crying. I'm laughing."

"Why are you laughing?"

"Because I'm relieved."

"Why are you relieved?" Just then her phone vibrated. "Hold on one second." She looked down at the phone to discover a new message. She opened it. It was from Gibby.

_I'm ready to tell you my secret now._

Sam quickly texted back._ So spill it ya nub. _"Sorry, what were you saying."

Griffen took another bite from his plate. "Okay. You might be a little mad with me, but I didn't ask you out tonight because I had a crush on you."

"Oh" Sam replied. She didn't know what to feel at the second. "Well then why did you ask me out?"

"I need your help."

"Okay, with what?" Just then her cell phone vibrated. She opened the message from Gibby and read the words silently as the same exact words poured out of Griffen's mouth.

"I'm in love with Carly. Will you help her to fall in love with me?"

Sam closed the phone, looked back up at Griffen, and gulped.

Oh Boyz

**So here is where I am letting you vote. Who do you want with Carly, Griffen or Gibby? The ending of this story is now in your hands. Choose wisely.**


	8. Deals and Dissapointment

Sam stared ahead in shock. She was completely spacing. What was she supposed to do. Two different guys were interested in Carly and they had both asked Sam for help. Who did she choose? Then a thought struck her brain. She would help both of them. It wasn't her choice to choose. It was Carly's. That being settled, she forced herself to come back to reality.

"Sure Griffen. I would love to help you."

A huge grin spread out on Griffen's face. "Thanks Sam. You're a really good friend."

"Yeah Yeah Yeah. Just know that you owe me. First of all this meal is not going to be cheap."

Griffen laughed. "For you Sam. I'd buy you free smoothies for a year."

"Careful there bad boy. I might take you up on that offer."

Griffen grinned again. "Allrightly then. If you set me up with Carly I'll buy you a year of free smoothies."

"It's a deal." Sam said, as she held out her hand to shake his. He grabbed it eagarly.

"So now that this is settled, are you ready to go home?"

Sam looked down at her empty plate. "I guess so."

Griffen walked Sam all the way back to her house. They exchanged a goodbye hug and agreed to meet later to decide how to woo Carly. Once Sam was inside she texted Gibby.

_Okay Gibby. I'll help you. But don't think that I'm getting soft. ya hear me._

_loud and clear Sam. And if you do this for me I'll buy you a years supply of steak._

_Youre on Gibster._

Free smoothies for a year and free steaks. It couldn't get any better than this. Sam pondered who Carly would choose. Then, she decided to call and tease her. After all, it would be fun. She picked up her phone and began dialing the Shay's number. The phone began to ring.

_Hello. Spencer Shay the artist here._

_Hey Spence. It's Sam. Is Carly home._

_I'm afraid not bud. She went out with Freddie._

_Oh okay. Well will you have her call me when she gets back?_

_Sure thing Sam._

Sam felt crushed. Carly and Freddie were out together, just the two of them. She couldn't understand why it upset her so much. Sam needed to talk to someone but she had no idea who to call. Carly was out, as was Freddie, not like she'd call him anyway, and Griffen and Gibby would only want to talk about Carly. Sam sighed. She needed more ham. She walked to the fridge and pulled out a plate. She sat on the couch and pulled the ham to her lips, but the set it down once again. She couldn't figure out what was wrong with her. It felt like the dance night all over again. No body wanted to date her. No body ever would want to. She felt tears forming in her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. Instead she grabbed her plate of ham and scarfed it down, barely tasting it. No body had to know she felt this was. She wouldn't let them. A Puckette was always tough.

Sam lay down on the couch, her tummy satified but inside she was filled with nothing but sadness and lonelyness. She felt even if she dressed beautifully, no one, it seemed, would ever love her. Sighing she decided to go get a smoothie to make her feel better. She grabbed her coat and headed out the door.

Little did she know that the events that would happen there would change her life forever.


	9. Flashbacks and Jealously

Sam felt the cool breeze against her skin as she walked to the groovie smoothie. She kept wishing that she had someone to talk to. She thought about picking up her phone and calling Carly again but she decided against it. She would probably still be out with Freddie anyway. Sam continued walking and didn't notice that someone was walking behind her calling her name.

"Sam"

Sam stopped to listen, but decided that it was just her imagination and kept walking. The voice came again.

"Sam, wait up."

A hand touched Sam's shoulder and that was all it took before Sam flipped that person. She turned around to see who it was.

"Did you really just have to body slam me to the floor again?" Victoria asked from the ground.

"Sorry Vic. Wow what is it with me and apologizing lately. It must be the girlness that's getting to me. The last time I remember apologizing that was not today was when...

Sam's face grew blank as she remembered that fatefull night.

_Sam knocked on the window. Freddie motioned her in._

_"What's up" _

_"Nothing"_

_Freddie got up and turned up the pear pod._

_"Meatball" asked Sam_

_"No thanks."_

_Sam shrugged and tossed the meatball over the side of the building._

_Freddie turned towards Sam. "That was really great, what you said."_

_"You heard."_

_Freddie nodded towards his laptop. "You didn't think I'd miss iCarly."_

_Sam smiled. She hesitated then said "I'm sorry. Bout telling people you never kissed anyone." she paused as Freddie took this in. "and for putting blue cheese in your shampoo bottle."_

_Freddie smiled bigger so Sam continued. "and for sending your cell phone to Cambodia." This got a laugh out of Freddie. Sam finished. "For everything." She paused. "okay?"_

_"So this means your not going to mess with me anymore?"_

_Sam chuckled. "NO I'm still gunna mess with you. I'm just gunna apologize every few years so I can start fresh again."_

_Freddie then shocked her. "Good."_

_Sam was confused "Good?"_

_"Yeah. It would be to weird if you didn't make my life miserable all the time."_

_Sam smiled at this. Freddie continued. "But maybe you could pull back just a little bit."_

_Sam cut him off. "I don't think so."_

_"Yeah I didn't either."_

_Sam sighed. "It's so dumb."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"You know. How people get all freaked out over their first kiss." She scoffed. "It's stupid."_

_"So you weren't lying. You really never kissed anyone?"_

_"Nope. Sometimes I just wish I could get it out of the way"_

_"Yeah I know me too."_

_"Right. You know just so I can stop worrying about it."_

_"yeah." Freddie smiled. THen he laughed._

_"What?" Sam laughed back._

_"Nothing. It's..."_

_"Tell me."_

_"Nah it's dumb."_

_"Say it."_

_"Okay. I was just gunna say.."_

_"That we should kiss."_

_Freddie looked scared. "You're going to break my arm now, right?"_

_Sam then did something that shocked both Freddie and herself. She shook her head. "No."_

_Freddie pondered this for a second. "Well, should we? Just so both of us can get it over with?"_

_Sam thought about this. "Hmm." She sighed. "Just to get it over with?"_

_"Just to get it over with."_

_Sam moved closed to Freddie. "And you swear we go right back to hating eachother as soon as it's over."_

_"Oh totally. And we never tell anyone."_

_"Never." _

_They both gulped. Sam broke the silence. "Well, lean."_

_They leaned closer and closer until their lips touched. Freddie closed his eyes but Sam kept her's open until almost the end of the kiss. They both pulled away with strange looks on their faces. Freddie spoke first. "Well that was..."_

_"Nice."_

_"Yeah nice, uh"_

_"Good work."_

_" Thank you. You too."_

_Sam turned around to walk away. She had just stepped out of the fire escape when she heard. "Hey." She turned around._

_"I hate you." Freddie said with a smile._

_Sam scoffed and continued on her way with a "hate you too." Sam could feel Freddie's eyes on her back as she walked away. She could hear her name. "Sam, Sam, earth to Sam."_

Victoria was snapping her fingers in front of Sam's face.

"Oh sorry Vic. I was spacing."

"You think."

"So how's the girly girl thing going for you?"

Sam scoffed. "Oh so much fun. I had two guys both ask me out , only to have both of them wanting my help to help them woo Carly. Then I called Carly to find out that she and Freddie were hanging out alone."

Victoria looked pleased. "Oh and Carly and Freddie hanging out alone buggs you."

"No of course no. Well I mean kinda. I just don't want to be a third wheel okay."

Victoria smiled again. "Okay Mrs. Jealous."

"I am not jealous!"

"Sure your not."

Sam groaned. "whatever. I'm not listening to this. I'm going to get a smoothie. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

Victoria still had a huge smile on her face. It was a creepy smile. A smile that knew a secret. Sam brushed it off. She didn't want to know. "Okay. Bye Sam."

Sam continued on to the groovie smoothie. She opened the door and walked in to order her usual. She was just sitting down to drink her smoothie when she heard a voice behind her.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me this. What were you thinking?" The person whirled around Sam's chair until it was facing him. Sam looked up slowly to see Freddie's face and he did not look happy.


	10. The Truth Comes Out Sorta

Sam looked up into Freddie's seething face. "Excuse me."

Freddie looked down to see who it was that he was talking to. His face turned from furious to apologetic."Oh I'm sorry. I thought you were someone else."

"And that would be who."

"Carly."

Sam laughed. "Why in the world would you be mad at Carly Shay. You've been in love with her since the day you two met."

Freddie blushed. "See that's the thing. I'm not in love with Carly anymore."

The smoothie fell from Sam's hand. "What. Since when?"

"Since I don't even know. I don't know how to tell her either, but I just got a text from Victoria Justice warning me that Carly was on her way to my crushes house to tell her that I was in love with her, and I don't want her to find out like that. I girl like her would never like a guy like me."

Sam actually felt sorry for the boy. She didn't understand why, this was Freddie they were talking about, but he seemed really worried. Wow she thought, he really must like this girl. She couldn't understand why, but this majorly pissed her off. Instead of showing it, she just carefully patted his shoulder. He looked up at her. "Thanks." he said. "I needed that."

Sam waited for him to start flirting with her, but he never said a thing. He talked normally about who knows what, but Sam could tell he wasn't hitting on her. This filled her with sadness again and she could feel tears forming in her tear ducks. She started yelling at herself inside her head. What are you doing Sam? A Puckette never cries. Realizing the voice inside her head was right she quickly wiped away her tears before he could see, but it was too late because he already noticed them.

"Hey, what's wrong. You can't cry while drinking a smoothie."

Sam denied it. "I'm not crying." She would never let Freddie see her cry

Freddie gave her a comforting smile. "Okay I'll pretend I believe that but I can tell your upset. Why don't you tell me what's wrong."

Sam cleared her throat. "Seriously, it's nothing."

Freddie sighed. "Alright then, don't tell me. It's not like I care anyway."

This blew Sam's top off and she started screaming. "See that's just it. No body cares about me."

Freddie shook his head. "Now I know that can't be true. I bet you have a family."

Sam glared at Freddie. "Oh you mean my mother that never pays any attention to me because she's always worried about my goody two shoes sister. Or my dad that ran away when I was born."

Freddie was quiet after that. "Well I'm sure you have some friends."

"Yeah one friend who's so super pretty that everyone falls in love with her and I'm left in the dust."

Freddie smiled again. "Oh I'm sure a pretty girl like you has all sorts of admirers. I'd think you were georgous if I wasn't in love with another girl."

Sam turned to him with fire blazing in her eyes. "You just don't get it do you. Nobody will ever love me. I'm Sam Puckette!"

Freddie looked back at her in shock. "Sam?"


	11. A Conversation Between Friends

Sam gulped. She couldn't believe she just said that out loud. Just play it cool Puckett. Just play it cool.

Freddie was still staring at her in shock. Sam rolled her eyes. "Umm Freddork are you going to say something or are you just going to stand with your mouth open all night like this?" Sam imitated Freddie's shocked face. Nothing. She snapped her fingers in front of his face. Freddie's eyes rolled back into his head and he dropped to the floor. Sam gasped. "T Bo call 911."

"Okay. Want a fried green tomato?"

"NO T BO"

"They're on a stick!"

"NO T BO. I don't want a stinking fried green tomato, even if it's on a stick!"

'Are you sure?"

Sam grabbed T Bo's stick of fried green tomatoes and threw it across the room. "Oh just forget it!" She grabbed her purse off of the table and began rummaging through it. Lipgloss. No. Make-up. NO. Secret stack of emergency ribs. NO. Secret stack of fried chicken. NO. Rope. No. Pepper Spray. No. Rubber chicken to throw at people. NO. Water Balloon. No. Sledgehammer. NO. Where was that stinking perfume?

"Uh Sam. What are you looking for?"

"Shut up Freddork. I'm trying to revive you."

Freddie waited. In 5,4,3,2. Sam spun around with her perfume, dropping it in the process. The smell of Victoria Secret filled the air with a selection of melon, plum, and freesia flowers creating a cloud of strong scents. Sam and Freddie both began coughing and you could hear customers complain.

"Hey what is that stench?"

"That is way too strong."

"I am totally out of here."

"I'm with you bro."

"Hey! Baby. Wait for meeee."

Sam and Freddie laughed as the air around them cleared. Sam looked at Freddie. "Freddie. I probably don't say this a lot, but I'm glad you're okay."

Freddie smiled but soon after a look of shock came across his face. Sam had slapped him. "SAAMMM! What was that for?"

"You scared the crap out of me you dork. I thought you had stopped breathing!"

Freddie grinned. "Well, I'm glad that you actually care."

"Hey whoa there buddy boy. I never said I cared about you."

Freddie sighed. "Oh Sam. You know that you have to care about me a little."

"And why do I have to do that? You're pushing your luck here Benson. I could make you unconscious again."

Freddie laughed. "Whatever you say Sam. Just remember, you are one of my closest personal friends."

"Well that is pretty sad that one of your closest friends is also the one who harms you daily."

Freddie sighed. "Come on Sam"

"Ugh fine BENSON." Then she whispered. "You're one of my closest friends too." She cleared her throat. "But that stays between us. You understand Benson?" She stared at him threateningly.

Freddie laughed. "Loud and clear."

Things were quiet after that. Sam picked up her smoothie.

SLUUURRRP

"Would you like another smoothie princess Puckett?"

Sam smiled. "Do you even have to ask?"

Freddie laughed and went to order the smoothies. Sam sat on her chair thinking about how to get Carly to fall in love with Griffin or Gibby. She was so deep in thought she didn't notice that Freddie had come back.

Freddie poked Sam in the stomach. "So Sam. If were such good friends, why don't you tell me what has been going on here? Why did you change?'

Sam, surprised by how Freddie's touch gave her pleasant feelings, shot up into the air. She fell back down falling into Freddie's arms. Their faces were extremely close, their noses almost touching, their lips centimeters apart.

"Hey Freddork." she whispered. Freddie felt shivers down his spine by the sound of her voice.

"Ya"

"Put me down."

"Oh" Freddie blushed. "Sorry."

They stared at eachother awkwardly for a second. "So" Sam said. "What were you saying?'

"Oh. Right. Why did you change yourself.?"

Sam hesitated. "Well. I'm not really sure you'd understand."

Freddie smiled kindly. "Try me."

"Well. You know the other day how I said that you were obsessed with brunettes and skirts. Well Victoria bet me that if I did this." Sam pointed to her new self. "that you would ask me out if I was you know right about you being obsessed."

Freddie seemed to take this in. "Well Sam. I can promise you that I don't only love brunette girls. But what were the, oh what do you call them. What do you get if you win and what does Victoria get."

Sam replied. "Oh those really don't matter."

"Tell me."

"You're pushing you're luck Benson."

Freddie rolled his eyes. "Alright fine. Don't tell me. But let me tell you something. I wouldn't ask you out because you look like that."

Sam scoffed trying to hide the sting that she didn't expect to be there. "Hey buddy. I just wanted to win okay. It doesn't even matter. Anyway. I got to scoot. My mom wants me home now. I'll see you later." Sam quickly exited the groovie smoothie. She didn't know why it had hurt her so much to hear that. She sighed to herself, and then decided to go see Carly. Carly always made her feel better. Plus they always had a stocked fridge. Sam smiled and headed to her best friend's apartment.

**Oooh. Is Freddie a jerk or what? Or do I know something. Maybe Freddie had more to say? If you want to see you better review!**


	12. Carly's Suspicions

Carly was just sitting down with a bowl of popcorn to watch Girly Cow when there was a knock on the door. She opened the door and there stood Sam, her wild hair blowing and a fake smile pasted across her face. "Hey Carls. Got any Bacon?"

Carly knew in order to get to the bottom of Sam's problem was to feed the girl so she replied. "Of course. Spencer went shopping this morning while I was out with Freddie. We have bacon, ham, beef jerky, and some leftover fried chicken from last night. What sounds good?"

Sam made her way into the apartment before plopping onto the couch. "Oh you know. Just a little bit of everything."

Carly smiled before heading into the kitchen. She piled a plate of meat and brought it out to Sam. Sam took a bite of the ham and began to chew it. She swallowed. "So Carls. What's this I hear about you and Freddie going on a date this morning?"

Carly looked surprised. "Date?"

Sam tore off a bite of fried chicken before answering. "Ih caalled heere eearlier aan Spenccerrr ssaaiid yoo weer oot wiithh thhee doorkk."

Carly rolled her eyes. "I can't understand you with food in your mouth Sam. Remember what I taught you. Chew, Swallow, and then you can talk."

Sam groaned. "Ffinne" She swallowed again. "I called here earlier and Spencer said you were out with the dork."

Carly answered. "Yeah, we went to see the new Galaxy Wars Movie that just came out. We only went as friends though, not as a date."

"Oh well Victoria said that she heard you two were on a date."

"No Sam. Were just friends. Why do you care anyway?"

"Care!" Sam slumped back into the couch. "I don't care about the nub. I just want to make sure my best friend isn't dating the king of nubs."

"I don't know Sam. You sound kind of jealous to me."

Sam's cheeks turned a slight shade of pink that she proceded to hide, or so she thought, from her best friend. "Yeah, like that would ever happen. Right Carls. I don't like Freddork okay. Never have, never will. Besides hypothetically, even if I did like him, which I don't, he would never like me back anyway."

Carly fought a smile trying to come apon her face. "Well hypothetically speaking, it's possible he could like you back."

"Whatever Carly. I DON"T LIKE HIM ANYWAY."

Carly turned away to hide her huge smile." Okay Sam, whatever you say."

This seemed to satisfy Sam and she went back to eating her meat. "Oh hey Carly. I suppose I should tell you this, but um.. both Griffen and Gibby want to win your affection, so I'm throwing a party tomorrow night. It's going to be here, at your house."

"Apartment."

"Whatever"

"Did you ask Spencer?"

Sam gave Carly the evil eye. "What do you think?"

Carly waited for 2 seconds before yelling down the hallway."Hey Spencer"

"What?"

"Can I have a party here tomorrow night?"

"Okay!" Two seconds later "Ahhh this squirrel is attacking my face! Carly help!"

Carly groaned. "Coming!" she yelled. "Sorry Sam. I got to go help Spencer. I'll be right back."

"K" Sam replied rolling her eyes. What a typical day in the Shay household. She hoped Carly didn't take long. They had a party to plan. She was hoping that doing.. gulp.. work would take her mind off certain... things

Meanwhile, in another household, someone else was whipping up a plan of their own. One that was sure to change both Freddie Benson and Sam Puckette's lives... forever.

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Summer is always . So what do you guys think should happen at the party? I can use seddie moments and I need you to pick a boy for Carly. Otherwise I have a few ideas and the next chapter will be up soon. So if you want more, you know what to do!**


	13. Teasing Sam

Sam was sitting on the couch eating potatoe chips when Carly returned. "Hey Carls"

Carly looked at her suspiciously."Um Sam. Where did you get those potatoe chips? We don't have any."

Sam gestured to the bowl in her lap. "Oh these. No I went and broke into Freddie's bedroom into his secret stash and took them. They're good. Want some?"

"Sam" Carly yelled. "You just can't break into people's houses and steal their food."

Sam shrugged. "Why not. I do it here all the time."

Carly groaned and plopped down on the couch. "Alright then. So what are we serving at the party?

Sam replied " Oh I was thinking hamburgers, chips & dip, pretzels, cupcakes, and punch.. ooh and we should order a few pizza's too. Meat lovers baby"

Carly rolled her eyes. "As long as we can get some cheese pizza too."

"okay fine. Just for you Carly. Because I can eat a whole meat lovers pizza by myself anyway."

Carly thought this over and laughed. "Sounds good and I'll add my special lemonade to the menu."

Sam looked kind of green in the face. "Alright. But you may be the only one drinking it."

Carly laughed. Just then Freddie walked in. "Hey Carly" he said cheerfully.

Sam rolled her eyes at Freddie's enthusiasm for Carly. Normally she would have been mean to him but she had the stupid bet going so she said. "Oh hey Freddie."

Freddie seemed to ignore Sam so she blew it off. _Fine then jerk_ she thought. Instead of letting Freddie know it bugged her to be annoyed she grabbed Carly's arm and pulled her off the couch. "Come on Carly. We have to go shopping for the party."

Freddie looked confused as to why Sam had not started a fight with him but he snapped out of it and asked. "Party? What party?"

Carly replied "Oh just a party Sam and I are throwing. You're invited if you want."

"Sounds cool." Freddie said. "Need some help shopping?"

Carly started to explain that they had it under control until Sam inturrupted her. "Oh sure Freddie. You can come. We'd love your help. You can help carry the bags."

Freddie stared at Sam in shock. "What! Are you sure?"

Sam shrugged. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Freddie looked bewildered and then remembered the bet. Sam had to act like Carly for a week for something. He didn't know what because Sam refused to tell him, but he decided that it didn't matter. He could have a little fun with this until he told her his secret. That is, if she would listen. Plus he missed the old Sam and wanted her back. Maybe there was a win win solution. And with that thought, he smiled.

"Alright sure I'll come then." he agreed.

Carly called out to Spencer "Hey Spence. Can you give us a ride to the store to get party supplies?"

"Yeah." he called back. "Just let me clean the toothpaste off my toes and I'll be there."

Carly rolled her eyes again. Oh Spencer.

While the trio was waiting for Spencer, they all sat down on the couch. Carly was on the left, Sam in the middle and Freddie on the right. Freddie decided to tease Sam a bit to see if he could get her to snap. Then the bet would be over and his Sam would be back. First he sat very close to her on the couch. Sam seemed to ignore it so he kicked it up a notch. He carefully slowely stretched his arms out and let one land behind Sam so that she was resting against his shoulder. Then he inched his arm forward until it rested on her shoulders.

Sam glanced up at Freddie's arm around her. Oddly enough, she kind of liked it, but she could never let him know that so she turned to Freddie politely and said. "Freddie. Would you mind terribly removing your arm from me?"

Freddie just grabbed the bowl of chips from Sam's lap. "nah. I'm good." he replied. He knew Sam would snap any moment. 5 4 3 2 1 and nothing. He counted in his head again. 5 4 3 2. Why wasn't anything happening? Sam was just sitting there. Freddie groaned inwardly. This was not going to be easy. "Hey Sam?" he asked.

Sam turned her head to look at him. "Yes Freddie?"

Freddie leaned into Sam's face as close as he could get without touching her. "kiss me." he whispered.

Sam blinked and then replied. "I'd rather not at this time. Were just friends Freddie."

Freddie's arm grip on Sam tightened, pulling their bodies close. "Oh you know you want to." he added suggestively.

Before Sam could say anything, Spencer walked in. In seeing his sister's two best friends almost in a liplock, he asked. "Well now. What is going on in here?"

Carly answered. "Um.. I'm not really sure." She was still staring at her two best friends.

Sam leaned close enought to Freddie so that their noses were touching and replied. "No thank you. I would not like to kiss you. But thanks for the offer." Then she got up from the couch and walked to the door. "Well. Are we gunna go?" she asked.

Spencer and Carly just stared and Freddie sat in shock on the couch, dumbfounded. Sam snapped her fingers. "Um hello. Guys?"

Spencer and Carly snapped out of the trance and Carly grabbed Freddie by the arm and started to pull him towards the door.

"Let's go shopping!"


	14. Party Shopping

Sam turned on her heels and ran to the car. "Come on guys."

Carly laughed and let go of Freddie's arm "oh Sam" then to Freddie she hissed "What was that all about?"

Freddie shook himself out of his shock. "What, oh that, that thing inside?"

Carly continued hissing, kind of like a snake around its prey, her eyes blazing "Yes that thing inside!"

Freddie shrugged. "Oh it was nothing Carls. Don't worry about it."

Carly's shoulders dropped and her anger died down. "You can tell me Freddie."

"I'm telling you Carly. It was really nothing."

Carly decided to pull her old trick. "Please... for me?"

It had no affect on Freddie. Sam watched from inside the car window. Was it actually possible? Could Freddie actually be over Carly?

Carly was also in shock that her trick didn't work. She still had one trick up her sleeve. She leaned in close to Freddie. "Kiss me" she whispered.

Freddie blinked and then his voice ran out as clear as day. " Umm... Carly. I don't exactly know how to say this... but um... I'm kind of... well... over you." he finished.

Carly smiled. "I knew it." she whispered in his ear. "You're in love with Sam."

Freddie's face turned beet read. Carly smiled. She had hit the jackpot. Victoria was so smart! Then she turned around and climbed into the front seat, leaving the seat next to Sam in the back free.

Freddie opened the door and slid next to Sam who was slumped in her seat. Spencer called from the front. "Ready?"

Freddie and Sam nodded. "Here we go" Spencer cried.

They sped off to the party store. The car remained quiet the entire time although Freddie did find time to snake his arm around Sam's waist. She squirmed, but made no other protests, at least not normal Sam protests. The only thing she said was "Freddie would you mind taking your arm off me? And when he didn't she just sighed and didn't say another word.

Freddie was getting frustrated. Sam just wouldn't crack. He sighed. How in the world was he going to get old Sam back?

When they arrived at the first store, Sam simply disentangled herself from Freddie and followed Carly into the store. Freddie raced after her and began to walk by her side. Carly and Sam had picked out the plates and cups when he made his move. He carefully and slowly took Sam's hand gently into his own. Sam removed it soon after saying nothing, but it wasn't long until Freddie was holding her hand again. And so it began. He'd take her hand, she'd let go, he'd take her hand she'd let go until Sam just gave up and let him hold her hand.

Freddie smiled in triumph, but on the inside he was boiling with frustration. Why did Sam have to be so darn stubborn? He just wanted her back to normal.

Soon Carly and Sam were done shopping for decorations and preceded to the next store, which just happened to be the food store. Freddie looked at Sam, figuring she would bolt into the store dragging him along as their hands were still entwined but Sam just walked normally into the store. Once inside, Freddie saw that it was filled with Sam's favorite foods. It had chips, fat cakes, and all kinds of meat. Freddie waited for Sam to look at the food and break but she just stared into the floor. Sighing he let go of Sam's hand. "I'm going to run to the bathroom." he lied. He turned around the corner and grabbed all of Sam's favorite foods. Carly seemed to be finishing up and Freddie watched as they left the store. Then he ran to the cash register and bought all the food he could carry. He was wondering how he was going to sneak the food into the car when he heard his name.

"Freddie?"

He turned around and there was Gibby. He sighed a sigh of relief. "Gibby. Can you do me a huge favor? Bring this food to Carly's party tonight."

"Yeah sure."

"Thanks Gib" he replied than ran out the door.

He returned to the car and asked "where to?" before jumping in his seat next to Sam.

Carly turned around. "Sam and I have to go pick out party outfits. Do you want to come or should we drop you off at home?"

Freddie smiled. "Sure. I'll come. I can tell you what looks good." Then he winked at Sam.

They had arrived at the dress store and Carly pulled Sam out of the car and they ran into the store. There were dresses everywhere. Red blue white green yellow pink purple black. The colors were endless. Carly and Sam tried on dress after dress after dress. Nothing was the right one until suddenly two matching pink dresses caught his eye. He knew Sam would hate the pink and that Carly would look perfect in it so he handed the girls the dresses. They disappeared into the dressing rooms. Carly was the first one out. As Freddie had predicted, she looked beautiful in it. Then Sam came out. As much as Sam hated pink, she looked amazing in the dress. The dress clung to her in all the right places including in the chest area where it gave her a hint of cleavage. Sam noticed Freddie staring at her and gave him a look but he just stared at the dress. The top of it had a tiny rose at the top, because it was strapless and it ruffled down to just above her knees. Her newly straightened brunette hair fell straight to her shoulders. Freddie sighed. She looked amazing. Then he spotted the exact same dress, but in a blue, the same blue as Sam's eyes. He brought it to her and she disappeared back into the room. When she emerged Freddie gasped. The only way to describe her was... perfect.

Carly freaked out. "Omg Sam. That dress is perfect for you. You have to get it! What do you think of this one on me?"

Sam tore her gaze from Freddie's face. "It looks amazing on you Carls."

Carly grabbed Sam and pulled her back into the room. "We have to get these. Here put your clothes back on."

Sam took her clothes and pulled them on. "Hey Carls" she whispered. "Why was Freddie staring at me?"

Carly turned and winked at her. "I think that someone has got a crush. And I think, hypothetically of course, you two would make a cute couple." Then she smiled and left to go pay for the dresses.

Sam felt the hint of a smile on her cheeks before she followed Carly out the door.

When the trio and Spencer arrived home, they spent the next few hours cleaning and preparing for the party. Freddie had left Sam alone so it was oddly quiet in the Shay household for once. When they were all set up, Carly and Sam went upstairs to get ready. They pulled on their dresses and applied light make-up. Carly decided to curl her hair and asked Sam if she wanted hers curled too. After Sam agreed they spent the next hour curling eachothers hair.

Meanwhile downstairs, Freddie had left to go change into his outfit. He was wearing a blue striped shirt and a red tie with nice pants. After he was done getting ready he looked at the clock. The party started in 10 minutes. Time to go over to Carly's and set up his plan.

Operation Change Sam Back to Normal and Confess His True Feelings was under go.

Meanwhile across town, a certain brunette was making another check off her list for her own master plan.

**Wow that was long. I hope it didn't seem too rushed. The next two chapters will be of the party and I still need you to choose either Gibby or Griffen for Carly. The other boy gets a special surprise :) Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed.**


	15. The Party

**I know I know. I haven't updated in forever. Please don't kill me! My computer has been acting up and won't let me upload anything on this site plus I've been so busy I've had to write this chapter in bits and pieces every few days. So after a long wait, here is chapter 15. Thanks for staying supportive. You give me the confidence to write, even if it's not very good :)**

Carly and Sam were giving themselves one last check over in the mirror before the party. Meanwhile across the hall, Freddie also stared at his own reflection. Both Sam and Freddie, in two different locations mind you, shrugged at their reflection at the same time and said. "It'll do."

Sam had already headed down the stairs while Carly was freaking out in the mirror. She didn't know how Sam talked her into this. She couldn't choose between Gibby and Griffen. She liked both of them. Griffen was the perfect bad boy. Sexy on the outside and sweet hidden on the inside. She remembers when they first went out how his Pee Wee baby collection seemed so childish. Now all she could think of was how it was kind of sweet and innocent, a soft side on him. Gibby, on the other hand, well until a few days ago, was lacking somewhat in the looks but he was sweet and he could make her laugh and he had an adorable smile that had tiny dimples on it that made her heart beat rapidly whenever she saw him. She swore there were some days that that kid could just make her melt. She groaned inwardly. How in the world was she going to choose?

Instead of giving it another thought Carly headed down the stairs to clear her mind with some party food. She had just stepped into the kitchen when she noticed Sam and Freddie on the couch. Sam was sitting on one side of the couch and Freddie was pressed up against her, way to close for someone who was just friends. She watched silently as Freddie began to inch closer to Sam until his head was resting on her shoulder. Sam glanced down at the dorkboy's head and then glanced back to the TV. where Girly Cow was playing. Carly smiled to herself. They were just so cute together.

"Hey Sam. Come over here and help me set up the food."

Sam looked up. "You know I'd love to Carly, but Freddie won't get off of me."

Carly smiled again. "Freddie, get off Sam."

Freddie groaned. "I don't wanna."

Carly's smile got bigger. "Freddie. I know that you ha"

Freddie jumped off Sam to interrupt Carly before she gave away his secret. "Hate Sam. Like totally completely hate her. I'm just bugging her Carly. Sheesh. You don't have to get up in my face."

Carly bit back a laugh until she noticed the tiniest look of sadness in Sam's eyes. It happened so fast that only she, Carly Shay best friend, could notice it. She opened her mouth to disagree when the doorbell rang. Freddie, noticing a chance to escape, ran to the door. "I'll get it!"

In walked Griffen. "Hey Carly." He came over and grabbed Carly in a hug. Carly embraced him, waiting for the feeling of happiness to come, but she could feel something missing. Maybe she didn't like Griffen as much as she thought. She could still feel his rock hard abs pressed up against her and his biceps tightening around her waist, just like when they kissed, but the feeling of kissing him wasn't there. She had to find out if she still felt a spark with him so she gathered her confidence and leaned her face up to kiss him when the doorbell rang again and he pulled away to go get it. Carly sighed. She guessed she could find out later.

Now at the door was Victoria looking absolutely stunning in her light purple dress. She quickly gave a hug to Sam, Freddie and Carly and waved at Griffen. "Hey guys."

"Hey." they all chorused back. Sam and Carly went into the kitchen and grabbed the food to bring out. They set it on the table and everyone dug in. Sam reached for a piece of fried chicken and had just wrapped her fingers around it when she felt it snatched out of her grasp. She looked over to see no other but Freddie Benson chewing on her chicken. He gave her a look that said and just what are you going to do about it? She looked away and went to grab a handful of chips when she felt a tiny spark. She looked down to notice Freddie's hand upon her own and instead of grabbing any chips; he took her hand and set it in-between the two of them where her proceeded to massage it. No one seemed to notice. Sam felt goosebumps so she pulled her hand away and went to go grab a drink. She returned a minute later with a peppy cola and was just about to settle down when the doorbell rang again. Sighing she set the can down on the table and went to answer the door.

Freddie, spotting the drink, quickly grabbed it and popped it open. He took a sip and went to look over at the door to see who had arrived. It was Gibby. "Hey Gibster." He called out.

"Yo Freddo." Gibby replied before walking over to Carly and wrapping her in a hug. Carly sighed. Gibby's hug was nice and cozy and she seemed to fit perfectly in his arms. As soon as the moment had come though, it soon left just as quickly. Without Gibby's arms around her, she felt cold and lonely. She was pretty sure she had made up her mind about who she liked. She just had one more test.

"Hey, now that everyone is here, who wants to play spin the bottle?"

Everyone agreed so Sam, Freddie, Gibby, Carly, Griffen and Victoria all sat around in a circle. Griffen went first. To Carly the bottle began to spin forever before it finally landed on her. She leaned in and felt his lips touch hers. It was a nice short sweet kiss, but Carly noted that the fireworks were very tiny. It was almost like the time that she and Freddie had kissed, except for there were less than that. That was why she kept kissing him. He was such a sweet guy that she wanted to like him but the fireworks just weren't there. She figured if she kept kissing him that they would appear but they never did and that was why she was secretly glad that Freddie had broken up with her. Carly heard the snapping of fingers in her ear before she realized she had been zoning. She blushed. "Sorry guys."

After Griffen it was Victoria's turn, but while Carly was zoning, she had gotten up and gone to the bathroom so they skipped to Gibby. Gibby's bottle also seemed to spin forever before it landed on... Sam? Carly watched as Sam hesitated, but finally leaned in. They were just about to lock lips when Freddie's can of soda just happened to tip over on her lap. The cold soda made Sam jump back and Carly watched a victorious smile slowly creep onto Freddie's face before disappearing. She got up to excuse herself to run to the bathroom when Freddie's foot just happened to lie in front of her and Carly watched in slow motion, as Sam began to fall face first into the food table. There was food all over her. Chip crumbs and clumps of dip were scattered in her hair and fat cakes covered the front of her dress. Sam tried not to crack as she ran into the bathroom. When she saw her reflection, she snapped. Anger flooded her face. Running into Carly's room she grabbed a pair of her normal clothes and jumped into the shower. As the water poured into her hair slowly washing out the temporary dye there was only **one** thought on her mind. FREDDIE BENSON WAS GOING TO PAY!

Meanwhile, downstairs Freddie had left the spin the bottle game to rearrange all of Sam's favorite foods on the snack table. The pizza guy had delivered the pizzas so he put those on there too. He was ready. Now all he had to do was wait for Sam to come down the stairs.

Carly and the rest of the gang were still deeply involved in the game after they had come out of the shock. With Freddie out of the game it was now Carly's turn. The bottle seemed to spin for ages before it finally ended on Gibby. Carly smiled before leaning in. As soon as their lips touched, fireworks exploded in her head. The only way to describe the kiss was... breathtakingly perfect. She pulled away content. She had decided who she liked. She opened her mouth to tell him when Sam Puckett pounded down the stairs.

"Benson. I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" She appeared at the bottom of the stairs in baggy jeans and a long sleeve blue shirt covered by a red t shirt. Her now blonde curly haired hung in soaked ringlets around her face. She stepped towards the dork with only one thought on her mind. Revenge.

Carly Gibby Victoria and Griffen whirled around to see Freddie's reaction. For once in Freddie Benson's life, he was not scared. He stared right back at Sam.

Sam, completely furious that Freddie wasn't scared, stormed towards him screaming. "Benson. I AM SERIOUS. DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH MONEY THAT DRESS COST ME! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Sam and Freddie were about two feet apart now. "Any last words before I pound you into dust?" Sam growled. "Not only did you ruin my party outfit, you've been driving me crazy all week. The hand holding. The attempted kisses. NOW YOU ARE GOING TO PAY! I ask you again BENSON. ANY LAST WORDS?"

Carly Gibby Griffen and Victoria held their breath and watched Freddie calmly take Sam in his arms, dip her, and plant his lips right upon her own.

**WOW. That was long. Hope it was worth the wait. I think the next chapter will be the last and will be up soon. Until then happy reading. OH and don't forget to review!**


	16. Happily Ever After

**I am so sorry that I haven't updated. I know you all probably want to kill me it's just my life's been pretty stressful these last few weeks. First I moved and then my lil sis got sent to the hospital for almost two weeks now. So forgive me please. I hope this chapter satisfies your patient waiting. Hope you enjoyed my story!**

.

Carly Gibby Griffen and Victoria held their breath and watched Freddie calmly take Sam in his arms, dip her, and plant his lips right upon her own.

Sam stood in shock as Freddie began to kiss her. For a while it seemed that she wasn't going to do anything.

"Come on Sam." Carly whispered. "Kiss him back"

All of a sudden Sam's body seemed to come alive. She wrapped her arms around Freddie pulling him closer... closer... closer... until BAM! Freddie hit the floor. She groaned from underneath him.

"Freddie."

"Yes Sam"

"Would you please GET OFF ME!"

Carly stared in shock. How in the world could they be acting so rationally? They just kissed in front of all of their friends for god's sakes. She looked around at the faces around her, faces that seemed frozen in a state of disbelief. All except one.

Victoria was smiling giddily. Carly stared puzzled at her. What was the girl up to?

Freddie had finally managed to pull himself off Sam. He offered his hand to help her up. Gratefully she took it. He pulled her slowly off the floor, their eyes never leaving each others. Sam gave a small smile to Freddie, which he gladly returned.

Sam's face continued to travel closer to Freddie's as she whispered. "Hey Freddie"

Freddie whispered back. "Yes Sam?"

Sam placed her lips at the tip of Freddie's ear softly. Carly and her friends watched as a ripple flooded through Freddie's body. Sam opened her mouth to speak. Freddie's cheeks began to redden at the sound of her voice.

Suddenly Sam's voice exploded, blowing Freddie, and everyone else, away. "WHAT IN THE WORLD WERE YOU THINKING?"

Freddie began to speak until Sam's hand made contact with his face. "Sam I... OW!"

"Don't even try to make up an excuse Benson." Sam threatened.

Freddie tried again. "But Sam I." SLAP

"Sam wait." SLAP

"Sam" SLAP

"Sa" SLAP

"S" SLAP

Freddie groaned knowing he only had one choice, even though it was risky. And so Carly and he friends watched as Freddie pulled Sam into a kiss... again.

Carly laughed. "Whoa déjà vu."

Gibby looked at her. "That wasn't déjà vu Carls. They really just kissed... twice"

Carly stopped laughing. "Is Freddie insane? Does he want to die! What is he thinking?" She hissed to Gibby.

Gibby looked very seriously at Carly. "No Carly. He just likes Sam."

Carly rolled her eyes. "Like I don't know this."

Victoria turned to them. "Shut it. This is more entertaining than that new drama show on. What's it called? Oh Mackenzie Falls."

As Freddie pulled away from Sam a second time, Sam was speechless. Her face was completely red and her mouth was open but no words were coming out. She raised her hand slowly as to attack Freddie with it. Freddie warily stepped back.

"Sam before you kill me just let me explain. Sam didn't answer so Freddie continued. "I... I love you Sam.

Sam stopped shaking in anger. "What?"

"I've been in love with you since the day we kissed. Every time that I asked out some girl was to see if I could make you jealous. I thought that a girl like you would never fall for a guy like me. We're supposed to hate each other. But I can't help how I feel about you.

Sam scoffed. "You're such a liar Benson. And I am a girl you know, so I do have some feelings, and Mama doesn't like it when her feelings are played with.

"I'm telling the truth Sam.'

"Then why did you say at the groovie smoothie that you wouldn't ask me out when I looked like your "dream girl"?"

"Because Sam. That wasn't you. I fell in love with the real you. The obnoxious one who steal my food and constantly gives me both emotional and physical pain.

"You're such a sap Benson. Cut the chiz."

"Sam, I just spilled out my feelings to you and you don't even care."

Sam looked directly into Freddie's eyes. "Who said I didn't care?"

Freddie smiled. They're faces seemed to be connected by a magnet, pulling towards each other. They're lips were just about to touch when... SLAP!

"SAM!" Freddie yelled.

"Hey. You deserved it. You can't just going around kissing girls when you feel like it. You're such a nub."

"Yeah but I'm your nub."

"And don't you forget it... Momma's boy.

Victoria began to clap her hands together. "Wahoo! I did it!"

Sam and Freddie's heads snapped towards her with a simultaneous "What?" Sam slapped Freddie. Freddie slapped Sam back.

"You guys." Carly whined. "You're supposed to stop fighting when you like someone."

Sam looked at her. "As if." Freddie shrugged.

Victoria was still gloating. "I did it. I got Sam and Freddie together."

Sam glared at her. "What exactly do you mean?"

"Well. I figured out that you two liked each other that day we went to that Burger place. I had suspected it before, but as soon as I saw you two together, I knew it was then I began my master plan. Step one was to get you two to find a way to admit your feelings. That's how I came up with the bet. I figured if Sam changed then Freddie would try to change her back because he's realize that he was in love with the real Sam. Step two was to make Sam feel unloved. That's why I paid both Gibby and Griffen to pretend to like Carly."

"Wait a second." Sam interrupted "am I still going to get my ribs and smoothies?"

Victoria laughed. "That's up to them. Anyway, so then I spread the rumor that Carly was going to tell Sam that Freddie was in love with her."

"Wait" This time Freddie interrupted "No one was ever going to tell Sam.'

Victoria laughed again. "No I wanted you to. And as I spied on you both the whole time, it seems to me like you had little too much fun torturing Sam"

"Hey I forgot about that. Benson, you owe me a back massage now."

Freddie grinned. Typical Sam.

Victoria continued. "So then well I told Carly to have a party, and I told her to play spin the bottle to figure out if she liked Griffen or Gibby. I rigged the bottle to land on Sam for Gibby so that Freddie would get jealous. I just never assumed he would completely cover her in food."

'Hey yeah. Benson you now need to buy me a bunch of food."

'When don't I buy you food Sam?"

"Touché."

Victoria finished her story. "So yeah. That's how I got you two together."

"But why?" Carly asked.

'Cuz they are just so darn cute together. I love to play matchmaker. And I'm good at it. Well for everyone else anyway." Vic answered.

Carly smiled. "Well I'm sure that Gibby and Griffen are both into you. Seeing as how you paid them to like me."

'Wait. That's why you gave me money?" Gibby interrupted.

"Yeah." Vic answered."

"But I don't need to pretend to be in love with Carly. I already am."

Carly felt her heart fill with happiness. "Really Gib?"

"Of course. Who do you think I wanted to impress with this makeover?"

Carly smiled. "Well this all works out then. Well that is if Griffen was pretending."

Griffen smiled. "Well of course. I'm in love with someone, but it's not Carly."

"Ooh. Tell me. I'll fix you two up." Victoria squealed.

"No need." Griffen replied. "Because it's you."

Victoria's face turned bright red. Griffen leaned in to kiss her when Peter Penguin fell out of his pocket."

"Omg is that a peewee baby. I love those. I collect them." Vic squealed again.

Griffen smiled. 'Now I know your perfect." then captured her into a kiss.

Now Gibby and Carly were mid lip lock along with Griffen and Vic.

Sam groaned. "Ugh this is turning into one of those cliché chick flick movies.

Freddie smiled at her. "Groovie Smoothie?"

"You read my mind Benson."

"Hey wait." Their friends called. 'We'll come too!"

And so the friends headed out the door into their happily ever afters.

Or so I assume. After all, they're only in high school

**AND Fin! There the story is done. It's not proofread so sorry for all the grammar and spelling mistakes. I'll fix them soon. Thanks for reading my story. I hope you liked it.**


End file.
